


just as they should be

by Saraste



Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Category: Call the Midwife
Genre: Day 19. at work, F/F, Femslash February 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-19
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22806571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saraste/pseuds/Saraste
Summary: Written for day 19. at work of Femslash February 2020.
Relationships: Delia Busby/Patsy Mount
Series: Femslash February 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619392
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15
Collections: Femslash February





	just as they should be

**Author's Note:**

> Written for day 19. at work of Femslash February 2020.

At work, they're Nurse Busby and Nurse Mount, ever professional, everything private stored away, excess feeling set aside for the sake of others. 

In private it is another matter, then they are Delia and Patsy, to friends and each other alike, and they hold secrets, the both of them, which few know about, which few would even quess at. 

But when it's just the two of them, there are no secrets or restraints, and they are simply _ love  _ and _ cariad.  _ And their brightest smiles and deepest confessions are shared with just the two of them, just as they should be.


End file.
